The Witch
by Elizabetth
Summary: Ceci est ma toute première histoire que je poste, si cela plaît je posterez la suite ! Après je vous invite à découvrir l'histoire dans le premier chapitre ! Je pensait avoir fait un bon résumer la première fois que j'ai poster l'histoire seulement j'ai fait quelque erreurs et... Bref ! Bonne lecture
1. chapter 1

Bonjour, je suis nouvelle dans le domaine de l'écriture, c'est donc la première fois que je poste ce que j'ai écris j'espère que vous aimerez,

Je suis ouverte aux avis et remarque constructive mais pas aux insulte gratuite !

Sur ce bonne lecture !!!

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans elle était belle et sage, d'une douceur infinie et possédait un cœur aussi grand que le monde

Ses longs et lisse cheveux d'or resplendissait sur sa peaux de neige et ses yeux était d'un beaux bleu des caraïbes !

Elizabeth était son nom, c'était simple mais sa lui allait bien.

La jeune fille aimait se promenait dans les forêts qui bordait la petite maison de bois ou elle vivant seul depuis maintenant bien des années maintenant !

Puis un jour, alors qu'elle se promenait dans la forêt cherchant du bois pour le feu de sa petite cheminait, Elizabeth tombat sur une immense bête !

Cette bête possédait un épaix mais doux pelage noir et des yeux d'un vert perçant intense

"un loup" se dit-elle

Et pas n'importe lequel

Car celui ci était le fils de l'alpha d'une meute des plus ouvertes répondant au doux nom d'Arram, qui au cœur d'une bagarre avait perdue son chemin, son clan étant arriver dans cet forêt il y a peu de temps !!

Elizabeth , sans doute un peu idiote et naïve lui demandat si il pouvait lui a quoi ressemblait l'endroit où leur meute s'était établie, car sait-on jamais, peut être cela lui donnerait un indice sur l'endroit ou la famille du garçons devait se trouvait et ainsi peut être pourrait-elle l'aidait en lui montrant le chemin, quand bien même cela fut d'une inconscience encore jamais vu pour arram , ne lui avait t'on jamais dit de se méfier des inconnus ??

Eh bien..., non personne ne le lui avait dit.

il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle vivait seule depuis des années, car après tout qui dans un village où la sorcellerie était bannie depuis des années, voudrait vivre aux côtés d'une sorcière de naissance ? Personne

voici pourquoi Elizabeth était cloitrait au sein de cet forêt !

Ainsi la sorcière et le jeune loup discuterent et bientôt elle sut ou se trouvait le camp de la meute d'arram et s'y dirigerent donc.

Ils leur fallut à peine une dizaine de minute pour arriver sur place ou un homme semblant avoir la vingtaine était entrain de s'agiter en parlant a un autre homme qui quand a lui, devait en avoir au moins cinquante !!

Rapidement les deux hommes agiterent leurs nez dans les air, renifflant avec insistance et concentration, les sourcils froncer ! !

Puis soudainement alors qu'arram accelerait dans leur directions, ceux-ci tournèrent leur regard vers Elizabeth qui restat figeait sur place, comprenant enfin que vénirent ici, était peut être une erreur !!

Mais à l'étonnement de tous les habitants du camp et à celui d'Élisabeth , arram qui avait reprit sa forme humaine d'enfant pour aller serrer les deux homme dans ses bras, se detachat d'eux pour se jeter sur Elizabeth , la serrant contre lui et défiant qui que ce soit de lui faire du mal !!

Puis quand il fut sur que personne n'allait l'attaquer, il se dirigeat comme si de rien n'était vers les deux hommes qui n'avait pas bougeait de leur position, tout en entrenant Elizabeth avec lui, bien sûr !

Celle-ci était rigide et ne savait pas quoi faire pour ne pas finir dévorer sous peu tout en tentant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude affin de ne pas alerter arram qui voulait apparemment la protéger du danger que sa meute pouvait représenter !!

Bien vite, Elizabeth et le jeune métamorphe accrocher a elle arrivèrent face aux deux hommes qui n'avait toujours pas bouger !! Arram fut le premier à parler

" père, grand-frère !!? " s'exclama-t-il

" Oui Arram ?? " répondit doucement le dit père

" elle, c'est Elizabeth ! " expliquat l'enfant en désignant la jeune fille

" Elizabeth ? " repetat son frère en fronçant des sourcils, scrutant la jeune fille

"... Euh !!!...MM??" tentat faiblement Elizabeth en retour, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise !!

S'en suivit un long silence ou tous fixerent la sorcière avec curiosité et méfiance, tandis que celle-ci souhaitat fortement n'être jamais venue au monde !!...Ou alors d'être à las Végas , c'est bien las Végas, c'est TRÈS loin de l'endroit où elle se trouve actuellement !!.

Le père d'arram voyant l'embarras flagrant d'Élisabeth s'exclamat

"eh bien, Elizabeth , je suis Zaïre, le père d'arram et voici Adam, son frère aînée ! Et donc... Que venez vous faire ici ?? "

" eh bien, j'ai... J'ai trouver votre fils dans les bois près de chez moi, alors je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul comme sa, au beau millieu de la forêt, alors... Je l'ai ramenait ici !! "

" et comment as tu su ou se trouvait le campement ??" s'exclamat avec douceur et un peu de suspicion, une vieille dame en s'approchant d'eux

" eh bien, sa fait longtemps que je vit dans ces bois je les connaît si bien que j'ai facilement reconnus l'endroit lorsqu'il me l'a décrit !! " déclare-t-elle

" longtemps ?? " repetat la vielle dame en fronça les sourcils, espérant que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pense que cela soit !!

" oui, les villageois ont décider de me... Faire partir du village quand ils ont jugeait que j'étais assez âgées pour vivre par moi même !! Alors je connais bien les bois ! " dit Elizabeth en souriant tristement.

La vielle dame se grattat le menton pensive ment tout en la scrutant attentivement , puis hochet de la tête, comme pour agréer avec elle-même, sans doute

" je vois, arram, mon enfant pourrait tu aller avec ton père et ton frère ??ne t'en fait pas Elizabeth ira bien " affirmat la vielle dame en souriant à arram qui en entendant ses mots avait raffermis sa prise sur moi avec inquiétude, Avant de me relâcher avec la fin de sa phrase !!

L'enfant hochat doucement de la tête avant de serrer ma main qu'il tenait fermement puis de la lâcher pour aller se coller à son père !

"bien, suivez moi Elizabeth !, nous allons dans ma maison, ou nous pourrons parler plus calmement et en priver " dit la vielle femme en avisant d'un œil sévère mais amuser l'entièreté de la meute qui nous fixait depuis un moment maintenant !!

Ainsi donc Elizabeth la suivit jusqu'à une jolie maison, ni trop grande, ni trop petite

Les façades extérieur était faites de briques rouges pourpres, accorder à un toit de tuile bleue d'azur et d'une cheminant fumante de la même couleur !

Elles entrerent à l'intérieur et la vielle femme lui racontat que cet endroit était un pensionnat pour ceux qui avait besoin d'un toit sur leurs têtes et nulle part ou aller, ensuite elle l'invitat à se joindre à elle dans le salon pour discuter tranquillement avant que les autres habitants de la maison ne doivent rentrer !!

"bon,... Et si nous commencions ? " dit-elle souriant d'un air mystérieux !!


	2. chapter 2

Bien le bonjour voici le deuxième chapitre !! Bonne lecture

Ps:les entre0{} sont les pensée des personnages !!

Je le repete ceci est ma première histoire et il est fort probable qu'il y est des chosrs qui vous deplaises dans ce chapitte comme dans le premier et je m'en excuse

Je m'excuse également pour le temps que cela me prend pout publier de nouveau chapitre je ne peux pas vraiment y faire grnag chose avec l'emploie du temps qur j'ai a coter !!!

Elizabeth se trouvait assise sur un vieux fauteuil blanc nacré, l'on voyait clairement qu'il avait fait ses années, mais malgré tout il était bien plus confortable que ce petit matelas dur duquel on pouvait voir dépasser quelque ressort en fer qui lui servait de lit !!

Face à la jeune sorcière se trouvait même, la vielle dame qui l'a scrutant en souriant doucement pleine de mystère et de prévenance, ce qui donnait quelque peu envie à Elizabeth de gigoter sur place !

La dame était assise quand à elle dans une chaise à bascule faite d'un beau bois marron-beige, du rotin peut être ?!

Finalement ce fut la dame âgée qui parlat lak première !

"il est confortable, ce fauteuil n'est ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle un air de grande connaisseuse au visage

"euh,... Oui !?" hésita Elizabeth confuse

"il appartient a mon mari :lilian , un homme bon, trop parfait en omettant volontairement son idiotie chronique et sa capacité plus qu'agacante à s'attirer des ennuis comme Personne !!,... Tout le monde l'aime, il est partie sécuriser les environs du village avec notre premier fils et second enfantm Mario !. "

Elizabeth hocha la tête en souriant timidement pus à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi, peut êtres grâce au ton léger et nonchalant de cet dame !

" OH, maintenant que j'y pense, je m'appelle :Tina, je suis la grande matriarchz de la meute ainsi que l'une des seuls sorcière de celle-ci et la mère de Zaïre qui est mon second fils !!!" informa-t-elle

Elizabeth hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, et se pencha légèrement en avant en l'écoutant !

" eh bien ravie Tina !... Vous avez dit que vous étiez une sorcière !? "

" oui,... Comme toi ! "

" je vois, ou plutôt non, c'est... Vous êtes comme moi !! Et euh... Euhhhh... M-mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ?" s'agitat Elizabeth paniquant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle atteigner finalement son point de rupture !

Soudain toutes les fenêtres et différentes surface de la maison se mirent à trembler et à s'effriter comme si une tension incroyable se mettait à les compresser avec pour but de les broyer !

" ne panique pas, expire et inspire doucement, tout ira bien , tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, tu est l'une des nôtre après tout !! " s'affolat Tina en voyant la magie de la jeune fille reagire à sa panique soudaine

" l'une des vôtres ??" répéta-t-elle d'une voix montant dans les aigue !!

Le papier-pein se mit dangereusement à rougir puis à se dissoudre dans un bruit de crépitement et un bruit d'explosion retentit venant du première étage

Voyant que ni la jeune fille, ni la magie de celle-ci n'arrivait à se calmer, et que la maison allait finirt en cendre si sa continuer !!!!!! Tina allat cherchait avec empressement quelque chose dans un des nombreux tiroir du buffet se trouvant dans le salon près de la table, puis elle revint avec un sac en tissus pourpre dans la main !

Tina ouvrit le sac sous le nez d'Élisabeth et un étrange gaz noirâtre s'immiscat à l'intérieur de ses narines, peu après Elizabeth commençant à se calmer assailli par un sentiment de tranquillité, tout comme sa magie et petit à petit papier qui crépiter revint à son état d'origine,... Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour la fenêtre qui s'était briser à l'étage du dessus !!

"tu m'as l'air assez instable émotionnellement parlant,... Sans vouloir te vexer bien sur !!" affirmat Tina en avisant les dégât qu'aurait put faire la magie d'Élisabeth !

"ohhh, y'as pas de mal {trop tard !!}, j'ai commencer avoir du mal coter émotionnelle peu après mes treize ans quand mes... Pouvoirs ont commencer à apparaître !!!"

"oui je vois, généralement les jeunes sorcière de ton âge ont des petites instabilité émotionnelle, il leur arrivent de passer d'une emotions à une autre totalement opposer en un rien de temps sans raison !!, mais normalement cela s'arrête rapidement car elles/ils ont des...personnes qui les ont pris en chargent !!

Les problèmes émotionnelle vienne de pair avec les pouvoirs si ont veut enrayer ses problèmes, il faut savoir se contrôler !!!... Tu comprend ? "expliquat Tina avec un air soucieux et tendre collait au visage !!

En voyant cet inquiet venant de la veille dame pour sa personne, Elizabeth sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer doucement et du bonheur gonfla son cœur !!

" oui, je comprend, donc pour que j'arrive mieux à contrôler mes pouvoirs il faudrait que je sois encadré par des personnes compétente et ayant de l'expérience ?!!!!"

"oui, {heureusement qu'elle était trop choquer tout à l'heure pour que sa magie puisse réagir, sa aurait très mal finie sinon !!}

" c'est pour sa que j'avais autant de mal à me contrôler ??! "

Tina hocha la tête et la scrutat doucement, avant de ne reparler !

"c'est... Pour sa que je t'ai amener ici,... C'est de sa que je voulais te parler !!"

"... Et donc ?? Qu'allez vous me dire ?,... Et d'ailleurs c'était quoi ce que vous m'avez fait respirer ? " questionnat Elizabeth avec une légère inquiétude et beaucoup de curiosité

Tina souriant et informa Elizabeth que ce que celle-ci avait respirer était en faite de de la poudre de cannelle mélanger à de la sève de chêne qui ont était associer à un vieux sortilège permanent , le tout ensemble donnait une senteur particulière qui parvenait facilement à calmer les jeunes sorcières en formation lorsque celle-ci perdait le contrôle !!

A l'entente de cette réponse Elizabeth hocha la tête pour montrait qu'elle comprenait ce que la dame lui avait apprise et lui dediat un tendre sourire !

Tina lui souriat en retour et entreprit cet fois de lui expliquant ce qu'elle voulait d'elle et la raison qui l'avait pousser à l'emmenait dans cette maison, mais malheureusement à peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche qu'elle se fit soudainement interrompre !!

Une jeune femme à la peau joliement foncer venait d'entrer dans la pièce suivit par un garçons à l'air charmeur qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elizabeth !!

"Tina !!", oh !... Tu est occuper ! " constatat avec élégance la jeune femme

" oui, mais rester je vais en profiter pour vous présenter !! Les autres ne sont pas avec vous ? " l'informat Tina

" non, keith et shiro sont toujours entrain de s'entraîner et hunk est avec pigde dans la cuisine !! Quand à coran il est avec mon père "

"je vois, bien ! Elizabeth ? Voici allura et son cousin..." voulut dire Tina

"lance ! Pour vous servir" affirmat Lance en déposant un baiser sur la main d'Élisabeth qui fit une moût étrange en réponse peu habituer à se genre de traitement envers sa personne !!

"euh... Ravie ???" dit-elle confuse

"de même !!" lui répondit lance qui sera mit étrangement à briller ! {est-ce une sorte d'étrange magie ??}

"lance, laisse la tranquille !!" affirmat allura sauvant la mise à Elizabeth qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise !!

Lance fit la moue et lâcha Elizabeth avant de reculer légèrement pour rendre à la jeune sorcière son espace personnelle qu'il avait envahie !!

A ce moment là, entrat un homme roux, il avait une moustache et la prestance des nobles de l'ancien temps !!

"oh, coran tu as finis ce que tu avais à faire avec mon père ???!" remarquat allura

"oui, ma dame, aussitôt fait je me suis empressé de revenir ici, affin De saluer ce qui semblerait etre notre nouvelle colocataire au sein de cette humble demeure !! N'est ce pas ??"

"a vrai dire, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de lui demander cela !!" exposat Tina avec un léger sourire embarrassé

"oh" fit coran penaud et lui aussi un peu gêné

Elizabeth affichat un visage surprit à l'idée que ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures à peine voudrait bien l'accueillir dans leur foyer et lui faire confiance alors qu'ils ne l'ont rencontré qu'il ya quelques minutes à peine pour certaines des personnes se trouvant là !!

Elle était surprise et émut aussi parce que d'une certaine façons, c'était comme ils lui disait qu'il l'acceptait entièrement, pour ce qu'elle était vraiment et sans la jugée de quelque façons que ce se soit !

Et c'est sans aucun doute pour toutes ses raisons et bien plus encore, qu'elle accepta cette proposition sans vraiment avoir à vraiment y réfléchir !

A ce moment même, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Elizabeth se sentait heureuse et... normale !


End file.
